Trapped in the Elevator
by Erik- The Phantom of the Opera
Summary: What happens when some of the coolest anime characters are stuck inside of a elevator? See it here....
1. Welcome everyone

Author's Note: I don't own anything in this fanfic except for my OC, Rocko! Yeah he's just another character of mine. So yeah! This is a story about some animé characters trapped in a elevator. We'll see some amazing things and maybe some hearts broken and even some hearts changed. So buckle your seatbelt because it's gonna be a wild ride.

Chapter One- Welcome to the elevator

Bump! InuYasha fell to the ground, and onto a ground he wasn't familiar with. He knew Kagome's "Sit" command was powerful but never was her command so powerful that it not only sent him to a weird ground but her as well.  
"See what you did Kagome?" said the furry dog-demon, staring at her angrily.  
"InuYasha, I didn't do this." she said staring back at him. "I don't even know where we are"  
"Damn girl!" the dog-demon exclaimed.  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled as he said that.  
"DAMN IT!" he exclaimed.

Hours passed and Kagome was feeling rather lonely. She wished that someone would shut up InuYasha and then there, before her eyes, Sesshomaru appeared. To her surprise, he was confused himself.  
"Wow! Sesshomaru's actually here!" she exclaimed.  
"Hmm...Kagome." Sesshomaru said.  
"Huh"  
"I can smell that bitch-of-a-dog. Where is InuYasha anyway? His scent isn't this strong unless he is around"  
"I'm right here you dumb-ass bitch!" InuYasha said growling at his older brother.  
"Bitch huh? Last I checked you were the closest thing to a female dog, InuYasha." Sesshomaru said as he walked to the other side of the elevator to try to cut a hole through.  
"Grr...Damn him." InuYasha said feeling more pissed than ever.  
"InuYasha, you can't let your brother get to you"  
"Damn him...and damn you for thinking that. Kagome you know that Sesshomaru bothers me a lot. Even when he's two feet away from me he insults me"  
"Actually, you insult yourself InuYasha." said the older brother.  
"HeHeHe!" kagome laughed as she heard that.  
"WHAT?" InuYasha exclaimed as he stared at Sesshomaru.  
"Well he's telling the truth, InuYasha. You do tend to insult yourself." Kagome said.  
"Damn yall! That's it! Sesshomaru draw your sword. Let's settle this now!" InuYasha said feeling more pissed than ever.  
"You would be a waste of my time, InuYasha. If your're gonna keep your sword out, then help me cut through this wall." Sesshomaru said.

Hours passed and yet again Kagome was feeling rather lonely. She now wished for a few friends to keep her company. In an instant, a few people arrived. Their names were Tea, Pharaoh, Yugi, Jaden, and Seto. She was mesmerized at the site of Seto.  
"Where are we Yugi?" said the deep voiced, exact clone of Yugi.  
"Pharaoh, we are in a elevator." The young boy answered.  
"Elevator huh? Well that's sweet. And look, the King of Games. Well Yugi, let's throw-down." said the brown-headed Jaden.  
"Throw-what?" said yugi.  
"Throw-down. It's my way of saying 'Let's Duel!' before I start a duel." answered Jaden.  
"Well why would we duel here? For that matter, why duel?" Yugi said.  
"Because I want to see how I match-up against the King of Games. You know since I'm gonna be the NEXT King of Games." Jaden said. "Next huh? Impossible! For one thing, I'm gonna be the NEXT King of Games. Me, Seto Kaiba. Not some Slifer Red child from Duel Academy.Now where the hell are we?" Said Seto.  
"Well actually I some how summoned you guys here." said Kagome feeling more confused than ever.  
"Summoned us here? Is this one big dueling disk?" said Jaden.  
"Damn it boy is Duel Monsters all you think about?" said Seto.  
"Yeah pretty much!" Jaden answered.  
"You poor soul you." Tea finally said feeling bored after staring at the two Dog-Demon brothers try to tear a hole into the place.  
"Well anyways, we some how got stuck here also." Kagome exclamined.  
"We?" Seto said.  
"Yeah InuYasha and I." Kagome answered.  
"Inu-who?" Pharaoh asked.  
"InuYasha. He's the dog-demon in red. Well half dog-demon." Kagome answered.  
"Half dog-demon?" Tea said.  
"Yes well he needs the rest of the jewel shards to become full demon." Kagome said.  
"Jewel Shards?" Yugi said.  
"Yeah they are these stones that InuYasha and I have been collecting to make him full-demon. Well actually I want him full-human. That way we can be together." Kagome could tell she was confusing everyone. "Never mind all that. The point is we are all confused on how we got here and that's it"  
"Yeah." everyone said except for her, including a strange voice. (Yay now I come in!)

"Welcome everyone to Trapped in the Elevator! I'm your host, Rocko Mettler." I said "Your're the what?" InuYasha said.  
"Is this a joke to you?" said Seto.  
"I'm the host of this show and no it's not a joke." I said. "Now"  
"The show?" said Kagome. "What the hell is your problem. We have our own shows"  
"Yes well this is like a reality show. It's gonna be all of you in this elevator for quite a while. You will all be here until there is only one person left. You have to find your own food and bathe somehow. So take care." I said.  
"But wait, how are we 'eliminated'?" Tea said.  
"Oh don't worry my own little way. Oh that reminds me. Everyone, meet the last member of this show, Alucard. He's a vampire from the show 'Hellsing'." I said.  
"Then where is everyone else from?" said Kagome.  
"Okay. Kagome, InuYasha, and Sesshomaru are from the show 'InuYasha'. Yugi, Pharaoh, Seto, and Tea are from the show 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'. Jaden Yuki is from the show 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'. and Alucard is from 'Hellsing'. Now let the show begin!" I finished.

---End of Chapter One 


	2. One death means greatness

A/N: Okay for those of you who are just now joining the party, I have brought some of the most popular animé characters in a elevator for a reality show type thingie. The people are the following: InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Moto, Pharoah Atem, Tea Gardner, Jaden Yuki, and Alucard. They are all under my command...Wmah...Ha...Ha...Ha...Ha, sesh that gets annoying and very boring. Well anyways...Enjoy. Oh and Rocko Mettler is MINE...So leave him alone. Oh and one more thing, I decided to seperate personal conversations between two characters with a line of percent signs. And someone's thoughts will be seperated by "&". okay thanks...

Chapter Two- The show begins...

Hours have passed since the show has started and Kagome felt rather bored...and hungry.  
"InuYasha," she said, "Fix me some food...NOW"  
"Hmm...see that InuYasha. You have a human tell you what to do. Pathetic. A true dog-demon would NEVER let a human command them." said Sesshomaru.  
"Look Sesshomaru, if I wanted a bastard's advice, I'd ask. But as usual, you stick your nose into other people's buisness. Now butt out!" said InuYasha to his brother.  
"Whatever you say, Mr. Half dog-demon." Sesshomaru finished.

"InuYasha, why do you let Sesshomaru get to you?" asked Kagome.  
"I really don't know. It's just as if he enjoys torturing me." answered InuYasha.  
"Well don't get me wrong, but don't you look more like a dog-demon than him? He looks like a human"  
"Yeah but he can transform into a dog-demon"  
"InuYasha, you can too"  
"But not as good as his"  
"InuYasha, why become a dog-demon anyways"  
"We've went over this time and time again. It's what I am destined to be"  
"Not exactly. I mean don't you think there is a reason that you are a half-blood? And a reason that you met me? And a reason that you look like you do"  
"Damn it girl. Do you ever stop asking so many questions"  
"INUYASHA"  
"KAGOME! SHUT UP"  
"OOH..YOU DON'T LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY!...SIT"  
THUD  
"Ow...Damn it Kagome"  
"Just give me my food"

Kagome's Thoughts & I don't understand why he acts like that. I mean, I try so hard to show him the way but nothing I do helps. I'm starting to believe that my crush on him is just a dud. Sigh Oh well...&

"Come on, Yugi. Let's duel! Come on..please...let's duel! I bet I can beat you in one turn. Come on please? Come on Yugi." said Jaden.  
"Oh for Christ's sake." said Alucard as he appeared out of the shadows. He then grabbed Jaden Yuki and bit a giant hole into his neck so deep that it completely ripped his head off. But Alucard didn't stop there. He then reached into the boy's stomach and ripped out his spinal cord along with some nerves, vains, and intestines...and TONS of blood.  
"Finally..." said everyone.  
"Jaden Yuki is eliminated from the show." I said. 


End file.
